INDIGO
by WinterSky101's Old Stuff
Summary: A new avian-hybrid. A new flock member. A new warning. And an old threat coming back to haunt them. What does this mean for the flock? And what side is Jeb on anyway? FangXMax and IggyXOC. Post-MAX. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**Hello, people! This is the super-short prologue for my new story, Indigo! This is all in Indigo's POV, as will be the rest of the story unless I say otherwise. Who is Indigo, you ask? Well, read the prologue and the story to find out!**

**Disclaimer: No, I am not James Patterson. I'm a girl. So skip the disclaimer and read the prologue!**

Hello. My name is Indigo. I am 13 years old. I have long, dark brown hair and pale skin. I'm 5'7'', but I weigh only 77 pounds.

I am also a genetic experiment on the run.

For the first thirteen years of my life, I lived in the the School, which is basically a giant building full of whitecoats and other genetic experiments like me. But at age 13, I escaped the School. My powers are the ability to change my appearance and to convince people to think what I want them to. To escape, I merely changed my appearance to look like a whitecoat, and convince everyone I saw I was truly a scientist.

I wasn't the first genetic experiment to escape the School. Before me were six others that all escaped together. Maximum Ride and her flock. According to rumors, they had been captured a few times, but always managed to escape somehow. I wasn't sure whether that was true or not; their dog crates were never near my room.

Yes, I did say "dog crate." In the School, most genetic experiments were kept in dog crates. And yes, I had a room. I'll explain why later.

But Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel all escaped the school. They also had special powers, just like me. Max had super-speed, a Voice in her head, and the ability to breathe underwater. Fang could turn invisible and also could breathe underwater. Iggy could see whiteness and feel colors, even though he was blind. Nudge could attract metal to her and feel the aftermath of people. Gazzy could mimic anything and had a messed-up digestive system, which gave him the name "the Gasman." Angel could read minds, influence what others were thinking, breathe underwater, talk to fish, and change her appearance into two different forms: a brown haired girl and a bird of paradise.

They all also had extra strength, stamina, endurance, and wonderful fighting skills. And there was one more talent that the entire flock shared. They all had wings and could fly. Just like me. We all had 98% human DNA, and 2% avian DNA. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, me...and my sister. Max.

**What do you think? I'm hoping for a couple reviews before chapter one. Sorry it's so short, but the other chapters aren't. They're all about the same length as my chapters for The Choices In Life, my other Maximum Ride story. Actually, so far they're longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: And, I'm back! And on a completely random note, the prologue, including the author's notes on the top and bottom, was exactly 500 words. Just wanted to put that out there.**

**Iggy: Yup, that was random. Now, START THE STORY ALREADY!**

**Me: Okay, sheesh! And yes, I now have Iggy and I will explain why if you haven't read my other stories (hmph...read them!) and therefore don't know. I traded Total and Angel for him with maxrideaddict97-10 (MRA). You wanna talk to them? PM her and she'll let you.**

**NOTE! THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE ****FANG****! VERY IMPORTANT! NOTHING THAT HAPPENS IN ****FANG**** HAS HAPPENED YET!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Indigo, and some other characters I add in, such as the doorman at the hotel in this chapter! I love the doorman...Probably my favorite character! Although that's sad, considering Indigo is based on me...Ah, whatevz.**

Well, I guess I should say half-sister, not sister. I am in no way related to Valencia Martinez or Ella Martinez, except maybe by marriage if Jeb remarries Dr. Martinez like I knew he was planning. And Ari was my full brother, not half-brother. I acted more like he was my son, however, since I was 6 years older than he was.

Jeb Batchelder is my father. I don't know who my mother was. Once I was born, I was taken away from her. Later on, she had Ari. She died in childbirth. All I know about her is, according to Jeb, she was very kind and I got all my looks from her.

On my own, I learned that she was a whitecoat and knew about the genetic experiments. She was the one who decided to do the experiment on me. Jeb tried to talk her out of it, but she was determined. I couldn't fathom how she could be kind if she would willingly give her first born daughter to the fate of a genetic experiment, basically the whitecoats' pincushion. Jeb always insisted that she thought she was doing a good deed, but she was a _whitecoat_. She knew how us genetic experiments were treated. I grew to dislike her and blame her for my wings and powers, which I would have gladly given up for a normal life.

Ari was the lucky one, with no experiments on him at birth. His only experiments were his choice, although he was very young when he made that fatal choice. But I digress. I'll go back to my life, not my brother's.

Since I was Jeb's claimed daughter, I got special privileges. Instead of staying in a dog crate like basically everyone else, I got a room. I was able to fly around outside and be a mom for Ari. Jeb taught me things that you would learn in a real school, and I was very intelligent. He also taught me some self-defense for "later on," as he always said. I guess he always knew that we would both escape the School and I would need to know fighting skills.

But what the whitecoats didn't know about me was my father and I were both trying to destroy Itex. They had given me too much freedom, and they had trusted Jeb. Both were fatal flaws on their part. Jeb had told me everything, from the reason Max was created to the fact that he thought the genetic experiments were terrible. Even though I was only 7 when he started teaching me, I still understood most of what he said about the genetic experiments. I was an exceptionally bright child, according to Jeb, but that answer may be slightly prejudiced, since he is my father. But again, I digress. I'm sorry. I'll try not to go off topic again, and I'll try to stay focused on what was happening years ago rather than what I think now about all these things.

Jeb told me he was going to leave for a while before he left. He told me he was going to help Max and the flock escape. I was nine at the time, and I understood the importance of letting them be free. I knew that I had to wait my turn to escape from the School.

I loved Ari. I was mad when he told me he was going to be turned into an Eraser. I knew it would be excruciatingly painful. I tried to stop the procedure. I pleaded with the whitecoats, then threatened them when my begging didn't work. They all grew to hate me. I tried to sabotage their machines they would need to use for the operation. I begged Ari to try and convince the whitecoats not to do the experiment. But nothing worked. And I was forced to watch as my baby, my sweet Ari, got turned into a killing machine.

Two years later, when Jeb got back, I told him everything that had happened. Jeb also tried to convince the whitecoats that the experiment on his son was a bad idea. He said they should reverse it. But they refused him as well as me.

Our rooms were changed. We now had a perfect view of the training field. I thought our rooms were changed as a punishment for trying to stop the operation. I was absolutely right. Every single day, no matter the weather or fighting conditions, we had to watch the evil, demonic whitecoats transform Ari from a sweet, seven year old boy to a terrible, monstrous killing machine. Every time Ari was hit, it felt like they were hitting me. Every scream or yell cut me straight to the bone. As Ari's transformation went on, it felt like they were also transforming me, filling me with hatred for them. Another fatal flaw on their part. As if I needed another reason to want to destroy Itex.

What I hated the most was how proud Ari was of himself. He seemed to truly think what he was doing was wonderful because of the trash the whitecoats had put in his head. He was now a seven year old in a man's body. No, not a man's body. A man would be incapable of what Ari now had to do. It was a ruthless killer's body. It was almost unbearable.

On my thirteenth birthday, after four years of the experiments on me, the studying of my brain and body, and the torture from seeing Ari's transformation become complete, Jeb gave me something that filled me with hope. It was a backpack, which contained a wallet with a debit card in my name, $100 in bills, and a fake ID. There was also some food, a first-aid kit, and a change of clothes. Jeb told me to escape and leave him. He said he would follow me later. He had stolen a whitecoat's access card. He had also given me a picture of that whitecoat, and a scientist outfit. I changed my appearance and became the double of the whitecoat in the picture. For the night, I was Penelope Everndon, not Indigo Batchelder. I escaped the School, the place of so many bad memories, at about 10 a.m.

I flew east for miles. I was afraid to land and sleep, scared that a whitecoat would find me and take me back to the School. But at 5 a.m., I had to stop. I had almost fallen out of the sky multiple times, and there was no point in freedom if I wasn't alive. I was far enough away that the whitecoats wouldn't find me. At least, that's what I hoped.

I slept for five hours, and awoke just before nine. I ate some of the food that Jeb had packed for me, keeping in mind I should probably ration it so I would have it for later. I then got up and flew again, still to the east coast. Jeb had told me that Max and her flock were on their way east. They had just left Hawaii on a mission to stop a "Mr. Chu." I wished that I could have met up with them before they left for D.C., so I could go to Hawaii. But it would be a long hard flight, which wouldn't have been fun. Also, Jeb had left the School temporarily, and if I left at the same time, the scientists would probably have gotten the hint and sent out gigantic flotillas of Flyboys. But Jeb was going to be leaving the School permanently soon. He wanted me to escape first so that I wouldn't be blamed for his disappearance and severely punished. But Jeb wanted me to give Max a note in case he didn't make it. I didn't want to even consider that possibility, but it was necessary. He message was "Itex isn't destroyed yet." Hopefully, Max would get the hint and destroy Itex fully. Then all the genetic experiments, like us, would be free.

I flew for about 7 more tiring hours. I was now near Washington D.C., where Max was staying for the moment. She needed to talk with Congress again. I couldn't say I was jealous. I ate some of the food, leaving only a little bit in the backpack, which was very uncomfortable to fly with, and flew the last hour to my nation's capital. Maximum Ride and her flock had just arrived. I went to visit them. Jeb had told me what to say so they would believe I was here to help them, not here as a spy from Itex.

Max and the flock were all staying in a fancy hotel. I bet Max hated it, since there didn't seem to be a lot of easy exits. I entered the lobby, feeling totally out of place in the overly-fancy room. The doorman, who didn't look like he could do anything by himself, gave me a disdainful look. Well, maybe I was a little dirty, but I had been flying for hours, escaped an evil building with _lots_ of security, was on the run, and I had gotten from the west coast to the east coast in only sixteen hours, which was an impressive feat.

"I'd like to see Maximum Ride, please," I said, walking up to the doorman with an unhidden aura of confidence around me.

"Why?" asked the doorman, still looking at my clothes.

"I need to talk to her," I answered. "What floor is she on?"

"She's in the penthouse." Figures. Max would go in the highest room, the one that was easiest to escape for us.

"Thank you," I replied, still not hiding my confidence, and I went to the elevator. Once inside, I shed the aura of confidence around me, not wanting to look self-centered when I met my half-sister for the first time. I waited as the elevator traveled up, which was taking an excruciatingly long time. I wondered if I should have flown up. Maybe Max would be quicker to trust me if she knew I was a genetic experiment from the start. But I didn't want everyone staring at me. The doorman had stared enough, and he didn't know about my wings. If Itex found out I was here, they would come to get me, and take the flock back to the School as well. Then Max would never trust me, and the all the plans Jeb and I had made would be destroyed. It was imperative that I joined the flock. They needed me. The world couldn't be saved otherwise.

On that cheerful thought, the elevator doors opened. I exited the elevator and went directly to the penthouse door and knocked. Max opened the door, a scowl appearing on her face when she saw me.

"Hello, Max," I said, smiling.

"Who are you?" Max snarled.

_I'm Indigo,_ I said in Max's head. Her jaw dropped.

Oh, I guess I forgot to mention this before, when I was listing my powers. I am also Max's Voice.

**Me: What do you think?**

**Iggy: Review please! Then maybe Winter will be distracted and I can turn her DS into a bomb.**

**Me: No!**

**Iggy: Why?**

**Me: You almost killed MRA with a bomb you left at her house! I'm not letting you build bombs here! Unless...**

**Iggy: What?**

**Me: I can build them with you!**

**Iggy: Deal!**

**Me: YAY!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: So...I'm updating this.**

**Iggy: FINALLY!**

**Me: Hey, I wasn't updating in July. Sorry I never said anything about that, but I just wanted to take some time off.**

**Iggy: And write more chapters, since she was really behind.**

**Me: Shut up, Iggy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. I don't own Iggy...yet.**

"You're...you're the Voice," Max stuttered.

I smiled wider. _Yes, Max,_ I answered in her head, then withdrew from it. "I am also Jeb's daughter," I said normally now, "and your half-sister. And," I continued, snapping out my chocolate-brown wings, "a genetic experiment like you."

"Do you want to come in?" Max asked, still freaked out.

"Yes, I would." I entered, looked around...and saw Iggy. I felt the weirdest urge to run over and kiss him, run my hands through his light hair, hold his pale hand... Wait, what the heck? I had just met Iggy in person. Why was I already feeling like I was in love with him?

"Indigo?" Max said, snapping me out of my revere. "This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge..."

"I already know them all, Max," I cut in. "Voice, remember?"

Fang shot me a look. "You're the Voice?"

I knew I was throwing Jeb's speech out the window, but I couldn't help but tease Fang. It was just too easy to annoy him. I couldn't pass up the perfect opportunity, even though it would probably make him hate me. "Why, yes, Mr. Emotionless. I am." Fang's face got almost imperceptibly harder, but I caught the change, trained by Jeb to notice things that others didn't. I knew that I would get a reaction out of that! I fake-gasped. "Why, is that _emotion?_ Oh, my goodness! They were wrong! _You can feel!_" Fang's fingers curled into fists. I decided now was the perfect time to show off my powers, since the flock would need to find out about them sometime. And now I could have some fun with them while I showed off. I shapeshifted to look like Max, smiling demoniacally for only an instant before changing to a appropriately scared expression. After all, Max had seen Fang hit things before, and I don't think she would want him to hit her. I sure didn't want him to hit me. It would hurt _a lot_. "Oh, Fang!" I cried, cowering with my hands over my head, feebly blocking myself from any punches. "Don't hit me!" I then realized I forgot to convince everyone, including the real Max, that I wasn't Indigo, I was Maximum Ride. I quickly rectified my mistake and Fang's fists immediately uncurled and his face lost it's savage look.

"I would never hit you, Max honey." Fang came over to me and leaned down to kiss me. Then I turned back into myself and released everyone.

"What the [insert swear word of your choice here] just happened?" Fang yelled angrily, jumping back from me like I was a deadly disease. Ha.

"Well, Fang, I didn't know you had feelings for me like that _already_!" I snickered. "I can change my appearance to look like anything I want, and can convince people I am who I look like."

There was silence. Then Iggy started to laugh. "Ha! Fang, so you feel like _that_ about Indigo already? I thought you just said that Max was the only girl that could ever have your heart, not that I think you actually have one. Oh, and Angel, thank you for showing me that!" Fang glared at Angel, and Angel gave him an innocent look. I started to laugh along with Iggy, and soon everyone but Fang was practically on the floor laughing.

"Fang!" Max gasped between laughs, pointing at her boyfriend's face. "Look at your face! It's bright red!" It was true. Fang's face was redder than a tomato. I shapeshifted to become Fang's double, and everyone screamed with laughter.

"Thank you...so much...Angel," Iggy choked out between laughs. "This _rocks_!"

"You're welcome," replied Angel, laughing her head off as well.

After a long while, we all managed to stop laughing. Fang had been glaring at us the whole time.

"Come on, Fang!" Max said, still smirking and suppressing laughter. "Lighten up, Mr. Emotionless!" She threw me a significant look and I choked back laughter.

Fang's glare increased. "I'd like to know why Indigo is here," he spat out. Crap. I think I may have just made an enemy. And he's the flock's second-in-command, and Max's boyfriend, which means I'll be seeing a lot of him. Crap, crap, _crap_.

"Yeah, Indigo," started Nudge. Oh, no. Not Nudge. "Like, why are you here? Did you, like, just find out about us? Wait, no, that must be wrong. You're Max's Voice! Silly me... Do you want to join the flock? Or, like, did you just want to meet us? Or..."

"NUDGE!" Iggy yelled. "SHUT UP!" Nudge shut up with a crestfallen look on her face. She looked at the floor and was silent.

"Tactless," Max muttered under her breath. "Completely tactless. Just like most other boys. They're so stupid sometimes."

"I heard that!" Iggy snapped.

"Good!" Max snapped back.

"GUYS!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. " I do have a reason to be here. Max, I have a message for you from our father."

"Your father?" asked Gazzy.

"Jeb. Max is my half-sister."

"What is it?" asked Max, obviously desperate to find out the message. I just hoped she didn't hate me too much once she heard it.

"Itex isn't destroyed yet."

Everybody, even Nudge, was silent. "How is that possible?" Max finally stammered out.

"You destroyed the ones in Europe, but there are ones in other places. For example, the one in California is still operational. That's where I was until a few days ago."

"I guess we all know what that means," murmured Max. "Back to fighting Itex."

"Yippie," spat out Iggy sarcastically. He especially hated Itex. When he was young, they caused his blindness in an attempt to enhance his night vision.

"But Indigo, why are you here?" asked Gazzy.

"I'm here to help you. Max, you and I share a unique connection. What I can do with you goes both ways. Whenever you asked me something, I heard. I wasn't always able to answer, but I heard. The reason for that is you need me. The world cannot be saved without me. Try looking into my head. I'm not lying. You can see. You need me in the flock." I was aware of an annoying buzzing in the base of my skull, but I tried not to concentrate on it.

"Well, then, welcome to the flock," said Max, a sad smile on her face.

"WHAT?" Fang burst out. "You're _trusting _her! She just said she was in the School until a few days ago!"

"She's also the Voice!" Max yelled back. "She's helped us countless times. She's saved your life, Fang. When you were dying on the beach from Ari's wounds, she told me what to do."

I gasped slightly at Ari's name and forced down tears. Iggy wrapped an arm around me.

"Says who?" Fang countered. "She says it, but how do we know she's not lying?"

Max whirled around to face Angel. "Angel, was she lying?"

"No. There was no trace of it in her thoughts."

Suddenly, the buzzing made sense. "Angel, were you in my head?" I asked.

"Yes, Indigo," Angel replied. "Do you want me to leave it?"

"Yes, please," I answered. The buzzing stopped. "Thanks."

Angel frowned. "How did you know I was gone?"

"When you were in my head, I heard an annoying buzzing noise. When you left, it was gone." everyone stared at me. "I'm guessing that's not what you all feel, right?"

Max nodded. "Lucky," she muttered under her breath.

"Um...why?" I asked.

"You know when Angel's in your head. You can tell her to butt the heck out."

I smirked. "I guess I am lucky."

Just then, Doctor Martinez popped in, Ella behind her. "Max, it's time for...wait. Who's this?"

"I'm Indigo," I answered. "Jeb's daughter and Max's Voice."

"She's joining the flock," Max added.

"Oh!" Dr. Martinez said. "Well, welcome to the flock!"

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

"Well, we're going to the CSM meeting. CSM stand for..."

"Coalition to Stop the Madness," I interrupted. In response to Dr. Martinez's confused look, I added "I'm Max's Voice. I know all these things."

"Oh. Well, then, do you want to come?"

"Sure."

"Come on, then!"

We went outside, and Dr. Martinez and Ella got in a car. The flock all spread their wings, and I copied them. They began to fly north, and I followed until we got to the meeting place. We began to lose altitude. I recognized the house. It was the house my mom shared with Jeb before I was born. The house where the decision to give me wings was made.

**Me: If anyone's wondering how this is possible...**

**Iggy: Like me...**

**Me: Jeb is a member of the CSM, and he still had the house. Since it was in a convenient spot, he said the CSM could use it.**

**Iggy: The next chapter is more action-y.**

**Me: Yup...I can't wait!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: Here's the next chapter! I almost posted chapter 4 instead...that would have been bad.**

**Iggy: Just a little.**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

I gasped and dropped about a foot in the air.

"Indigo?" Iggy asked worriedly. How he knew I almost fell I have no idea.

"I'm fine, Iggy."

Max swooped over next to me. "What is it, Indigo?" she asked in an undertone. It would have been better if she had just thought it to me, but I guessed she was still a bit uncertain about that particular power.

_This was Jeb's house he shared with my mom,_ I thought in her head. _This is where my mom decided to make me a genetic experiment._

_Are you sure you want to go in?_ Max thought back. Truly, I didn't want to go back in. I didn't know what would be worse, seeing everything the same way as in the pictures, or having no resemblance to any of the pictures at all.

_I'll go in. I'm fine,_ I lied, hopefully hiding my lie from Max's mind. _But, Max, just to be on the safe side, I'm going to change my appearance a bit, okay?_

_Okay._

I lightened my hair, and make it short and red. I also gave myself a tan and green eyes. Hopefully, this was all unnecessary, but it was precaution I wanted to take. If there was a whitecoat, I didn't want them to recognize me. Most of them hated me after Ari's experiment.

I heard a buzzing in my head. _Hey, Angel,_ I thought, grinning to myself.

_Hey, Indigo. Should I tell Dr. Martinez and Ella that you're changing your appearance?_ she thought back. Boy. For a seven year old, she was pretty smart.

_Yeah, Angel,_ I thought back. _Thanks. And Angel? Can we trust the CSM members?_

_I think so,_ Angel replied. _I'll monitor their thoughts if you want me to._

_Yeah, that would be great. Thanks, Angel._

As the buzzing faded, I heard one last thing. _And I thought Max and Fang were paranoid._ I giggled. It was kinda true, though. I was paranoid. But I knew Max and Fang thought Itex was destroyed. They wouldn't have kept an eye out for whitecoats or anything. Their guard on such things probably wend down.

As we swooped down, a bunch of people came out of the house to greet us. _Indigo?_ Max thought to me, touching down on the ground.

_Yeah, Max?_ I asked, touching down as well.

_That blond man is new. I've never seen him at a meeting before._

_Crap. Well, okay Max,_ I thought back. _Angel?_

The now familiar buzzing began again. _What, Indigo?_

_Ask Dr. Martinez if she knows the blond man._

_Okay._ I waited for a moment, the buzzing gone, then Angel replied, _She doesn't know him. She says he's never been to the meetings before._

Crap! _Angel, read his mind!_

_I can't,_ Angel replied. _There's some kind of mental shield around it. I don't think it's natural, but I'm not sure._

Oh, no. The School was trying to develop a mental shield. I guess they managed it. And the guy looked familiar. If Max didn't know him...then the pieces fell together. He was one of the whitecoats that helped the experiment on Ari. He knew me, but no one else knew him at all.

_Angel!_ I thought frantically. _Alert everyone that he's a whitecoat!_

_Got it!_ replied Angel, sounding a little scared.

The blond man, who I now recognized as Dr. LeMaiste, stepped forward. _Max, he's a whitecoat!_ I thought frantically.

_Crap! Okay, Indigo,_ she thought back.

Dr. LeMaiste smiled and put out his hand. Max ignored it. "Maximum Ride," he drawled. "How wonderful."

Max glared at him, and he turned to me. He stared at me, and I saw it on his face when he saw through my slightly pitiful attempt at a deception. "I must say, Indigo, I'm surprised to see you here. How's your brother?" My hands curled into fists, and Max's did at my side as well. How dare he!

"Never," I hissed threateningly, "talk about Ari again. Never."

The whitecoat smiled again and gestured with his hand. Flyboy flew down and landed next to him. "Pity you're all so rude. You may have not been scheduled for retirement otherwise."

"Still calling it retirement?" snarled Max. "Pitiful, just like it was about a year ago. And I venture a guess that your attempt at our 'retirement' will be just as pitiful as last time as well."

Dr. LeMaiste turned red and scowled at Max. "Attack!" he screamed to the Flyboys.

_Max!_ I thought in her head. _I've never been in a real fight like this before! I've learned some fighting techniques, but I've never been in a real fight!_

_Alright,_ Max replied. _Go with your instincts and use your skills. Basically just hit them really hard._

_Okay,_ I thought. _And Max, the base of their spines is like their off switch of sorts. Like a self-destruct. It breaks their internal machines._ Jeb had already told her this, but I just wanted to remind her.

_Thanks, _Max replied, then ended our conversation. I was scared. Jeb had taught me some self-defense, but my experience with real, fight-to-the-death fights was sadly lacking. The only ones I knew about were ones I had seen through Max's eyes. I hadn't fought in any.

I closed my eyes for a moment, and when I opened them, I saw a Flyboy in front of me. I punched its face really hard, then kneed its stomach. When it bent down, I punched the small of the back and it went down like a ton of bricks. Another one replaced it.

The fight lasted a long time. Finally there were only two Flyboys left, both battered.

"Get Indigo!" Dr. LeMaiste shrieked. Both converged on me. I willed myself to stay calm. I remembered an attack Jeb had shown me. He told me to use it when there were two enemies on different sides of me. I had never been very good at it, but now it was my only chance. I punched both Flyboys, then crossed my fingers for luck. I jumped and did a split in midair, hitting both Flyboys in the head. I was amazed. I had executed the move perfectly. I then jabbed both in the backs and they were done.

Dr. LeMaiste ran towards me, pulling out a knife as he did so. He pressed it against my neck and held my arms behind me. "No one move!" he screamed. "No one move or I'll kill her!"

Max looked torn. She wanted to get Dr. LeMaiste, but she didn't want to sacrifice me.

_Don't worry, _I thought in her head, then I stepped on Dr. LeMaiste's foot. He gasped in pain. I then dug my elbow into his stomach and hit his temple. He fell in an unconscious heap on the ground.

Max's jaw dropped. "I thought you said you'd never been in a fight before!" she said, amazed.

"I hadn't," I answered truthfully. "But I can pack a mean punch!"

"I'll say," Max replied, still looking amazed.

In my peripheral vision, I thought I saw movement. I turned around and saw a Flyboy standing behind me. He foot was flying toward me...then pain exploded in my side. Everything went black and I clutched my ribs. At least two were broken; I could feel it.

Max started to move towards me, but I knew she would be too late. I whirled around, gasping in pain as I did so, and hit the Flyboy in the small of the back with both hands. It crumpled as I resisted the urge to shriek in pain and collapse.

The flock ran towards me. Max got their first, and grabbed me just as my knees buckled underneath me from exhaustion and pain.

Iggy was there next. With a featherlight touch, his pale fingers skimmed my side. "Three ribs broken," he proclaimed. "One needs to be properly set." He pushed on my side. I clamped my mouth shut so I wouldn't scream in pain. Then I felt a broken rib pop into place. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Indigo?" whispered Iggy, touching my face lightly. "You okay?"

"I'll live," I murmured back. "I hope."

I opened my eyes and saw Iggy grinning. "Max, I can support myself," I said, and Max let go of me. I stumbled over to the flock.

"Where are the other CSM members?" I asked.

"They all left," replied Fang.

Suddenly, Angel gasped, pointing down at my side. We all looked down. The Flyboy's boot had ripped a hole in my shirt. There was a giant mottled bruise with shooting pains every time I moved or took a breath.

Max drew in a sharp breath. "We'll go back to the hotel, and my mom can look at that later."

I nodded and snapped out my, thankfully undamaged, wings. We all flew back to the hotel. Instead of going in the elevator, we flew straight in.

"So you recognized the whitecoat?" Max asked.

"Yup," I replied. "He was one of the whitecoats that experimented on Ari. He hates me I tried to stop the experiment. He's hated me ever since."

There was silence. Then the alarm clock on the table went off. Since he was closest, Iggy leaned over to turn it off.

Then a giant explosion knocked us all off our feet.

**Me: CLIFFIE!**

**Iggy: What are you going to do, kill me?**

**Me: ...No comment.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Iggy: POST THE CHAPTER!**

**Me: I thought you didn't want me posting this.**

**Iggy: I don't. I hate this chapter.**

**Me: Suck it up.**

**Disclaimer: No own.**

I flew towards the wall. In the air, I tried to twist so I wouldn't break my spine. I did manage to twist, but I hit the wall with my already broken ribs. I heard a few more break and nearly screamed.

As I crumpled to the floor, a jagged piece of glass tore my arm, creating a long gash. I heard a sickening crack as I hit the floor, and my ankle gave out beneath me. I had been second closest to the clock when it blew up, so it made sense that I would be one of the worst hurt.

"REPORT!" Max screeched.

"Here," I croaked.

"Thank God, Indigo. Where are you?" Max asked me with her mind.

I sent her a picture of where I had fallen to the ground. "I would get up, but I think I broke my ankle. Moving too much also isn't a great idea since I broke a few more ribs."

"Here," said Fang calmly, interrupting our conversation. He had a cut over one eye that had a trickle of blood coming from it, but was otherwise okay.

"Here," piped up Angel, popping out from behind the now overturned table. Gazzy followed her out and coughed from all the stone dust in the air.

"I'm here," came Nudge's terrified voice. She didn't immediately start talking, which everyone appreciated. She had hit the door, which had opened and allowed her to fly out into the hallway.

We all waited. No seventh voice called out "Here." No tall, thin, pale body extracted itself from the wreckage. "Iggy?" I called out, my voice dry. There was no answer.

"Angel?" Max demanded.

"Nothing from him," whispered Angel. Terror was clear on her small face.

Max pulled me up. I pressed my lips together tightly to hold back a scream and scanned the room. There. The smallest tips of pale fingers. "He's there," I breathed, pointing with my uninjured arm. Everyone followed my gaze. Fang, being closest, began to dig his brother out of the wreckage. Leaning heavily on Max, I limped over.

Fang pulled Iggy out with Nudge's help. His blind eyes were closed and his body was battered. I stared, open-mouthed, until Fang's four words hit me like knives.

"I get no heartbeat."

"Do...do you mean..." Gazzy stuttered.

"I'll start CPR. Max, get the AED from downstairs."

"The _what_?" Max asked, her voice shaking with suppressed tears.

"AED," Fang repeated, starting a steady beat on Iggy's chest. "Automated External Defibrillator. It's downstairs. It'll restart Iggy's heart. Turn it invisible and come back up as fast as possible."

I slid down to the floor as Max let go of me. She turned invisible. I guess that was a new power. I couldn't really bring myself to feel too interested. I was far too worried about Iggy.

_It is a new power,_ Max thought in my head. Even her thought voice was shaking. _I can turn anything I'm touching invisible along with myself._

I didn't answer. Max pulled out of my mind. She probably didn't want to feel the pain I did. I had just met Iggy, and I might be losing him already.

Time lost meaning. It could have been minutes or years that Fang crouched over his brother, beating the life back in his chest. But Max hadn't gotten back yet. She was still downstairs getting the AED. I barely had any training for this sort if thing, but I knew that the longer Iggy went without a heartbeat, the greater the chance for brain damage. Ig was already blind; he didn't deserve brain damage too.

"Someone needs to take over CPR," Fang snapped. "Max is taking to long. I'll go down and see why."

"I'll take over," I croaked. Fang gave me a cautious look, then moved over to allow me to start. There was a second long gap, then my hands were forcefully making Iggy's still heart beat. Fang turned invisible and left.

After thirty recitations of CPR, I leaned over Iggy's face, my hair forming a curtain around him. I locked my lips around his and attempted to force air down his unwilling throat.

Even though his body was cold and unresponsive, my lips against his felt _right _somehow. After two breaths, I resumed CPR.

Fang and Max came in right before I was going to do the breaths again. Fang opened the AED and got it ready. Then he shocked Iggy to get his heart beating.

The first time, it didn't work. We all held our breath as Fang shocked him again. This time, the AED picked up a heartbeat. It started out faintly and slowly, then picked up speed until it was the normal rate for a bird-kid. We all heaved a sigh of relief.

"Let's fly to my mom's rental home," Max decided. Nudge helped me up as Max and Fang carried the unconscious Iggy to the balcony. "Wait...how are you going to get out, Indigo? You can't do a running start," Max asked.

"I'll do a vertical launch."

Fang looked at me with a hint of surprise. In Fang-world, that means he was completely stunned. "But that's so difficult!"

"Not for me," I said, smiling wryly. "I've had a lot of practice."

I jumped with my good ankle and fell a few feet out of the window. Max gasped and tried to go out to catch me, but I started a steady beat with my wings and started to hover outside the balcony.

"How are you doing that?" Max demanded.

"Lots of practice. A few crashes. A few unintentional trips through clouds," I said, smiling through the increasing pain from my ribs as I tweaked a quote from the last Percy Jackson and the Olympians book, The Last Olympian. Nico had always been my favorite character.

"Will you teach us how to do that?" Max asked. I nodded. "Thanks! Now, Fang, let's go." Together, she and Fang ran out of the window, still supporting a limp Iggy. Nudge flew out next, then Gazzy, then Angel. Angel flew right next to Max and Fang and Gazzy flew next to her. Nudge flew right below me, probably to catch me if I fell.

I followed Max to a house on the edge of DC, almost in Virginia. We touched down on a normal-looking lawn. Angel darted forward and rang the doorbell as I leaned heavily on Nudge. Iggy was still unconscious in Max and Fang's arms.

My head was pounding. I either had had a concussion or the world biggest headache. I was betting on a concussion from hitting the wall so hard. My ankle was going numb and my arm barely hurt at all now, but my ribs felt worse than they had before. It hurt to breathe, but at least I wasn't coughing up blood yet.

Dr. Martinez came out and gasped. I guess we were a sight: 7 battered kids, one leaning on another and a third unconscious.

"Mom, Iggy..." Max started.

"Bring him to the couch," Dr. M commanded. I now knew where Max got her demanding voice from.

"Nudge, help Indigo in," Max stated. In response to Dr. M's confused look, she added, "Broken ankle."

I hobbled into the house. Max and Fang lay Iggy on the couch. Dr. M knelt next to him and began to feel for broken bones.

There was an odd buzzing in my ears. I tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't go away. It was different than from when Angel was in my head; that was more in the base of my skull. This was in my ears and it was muting the words other people were saying.

Suddenly, I couldn't see out of the corners of my eyes anymore. I knew I was about to pass out, but I couldn't do anything about it.

I saw Nudge shaking me. I couldn't hear her, but I knew she was mouthing my name. Then my vision went black and I collapsed, crumpling on the floor.

**Me: Yeah, Ig died.**

**Iggy: But I came back! NEVER FEAR! IGGY IS HERE!**

**Me: *facepalm***


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: 'Ello, peeps!**

**Iggy: Hey.**

**Me: So...**

**Iggy: The title of this story is now in all-caps.**

**Me: Yeah. I know it is. I decided that since the books were named MAX, FANG, ANGEL, etc., I should name this one INDIGO instead of just Indigo.**

**Iggy: So this is the same story!**

**Me: INDIGO and Indigo are the same story! Not that big a leap, really...**

**Iggy: Anyway...**

**Me: I have an EXTREMELY long companion oneshot written to go with this, but I can't post it yet. :(**

**Iggy: It gives away stuff that hasn't happened yet.**

**Me: Sad face!**

**Iggy: Well...chapter time?**

**Me: YUP!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

I opened my eyes in a room I didn't recognize, in an unfamiliar bed. All my wounds were bandaged.

All my past experience was screaming that this was bad, although my instincts were telling me I was alright. I tried to get up, but my ribs protested and I fell back on the bed. My head was killing me, my ankle was throbbing, and my arm was sending shots of pain through my entire body.

_Indigo?_ Max asked in my head. I couldn't even sit up. This wasn't good.

_Where are we?_ I demanded.

_My mom's rental house._ Thank God. My instincts were right. This was fine. _She bandaged everyone up. And Indigo, she said Iggy was going to be fine!_

My heart leap. Iggy would be alright! _Is Dad here yet?_ I asked.

As soon as I said it, I realized my mistake. But Max didn't skip a beat and replied, _Nope. Jeb's not here. I didn't even know he was coming. When?_

_I don't know_ I replied. _But he said soon. Of course, that could mean anywhere from a day to a week._

_I wouldn't be worried. Now, are you hungry? We don't have Iggy's gourmet cooking, but my mom's pretty good. And she makes amazing chocolate chip cookies._

Until she said that, I didn't realize how hungry I was. But when Max mentioned food, I was instantly starved. _Some food would be really good._

_I'll tell Mom you're up,_ Max replied. I heard her voice faintly. "Mom? Indigo's up."

"Oh! Well, I'll have to go up. We need some food for her..."

Angel's sweet voice interrupted Dr. M. "I already set away a plate for Indigo, Dr. Martinez." I really like that kid...

"Thank you, Angel. And don't call me Dr. Martinez, please. Call me Mom."

Angel paused. I imagined a frown on her face. "Can I call you Valencia?"

"Val," Dr. M compromised.

"It's a deal."

I heard footsteps going up the stairs. Dr. M. She walked in with a smile on her face and a plate of food in her hand. I liked her already.

"Here's some food for you, Indigo. Are you in any pain?"

I almost laughed. Am I in any pain? "Is that supposed to be a joke? Of course I am. I have broken ribs, a broken ankle, a concussion, and a foot-long gash in my arm. I'm in pain."

"I'll go get some more of the medication. You eat."

"Dr. M?" I caught her as she was about to leave the room. "Is Ig really going to be okay?" Max had said he was going to be fine, but it seemed almost too good to be true.

"He'll be perfectly fine," Dr. M told me with a smile. "And please, call me Val."

"Okay, Val."

Dr. M – no, Val – went downstairs. I started to eat. There was chicken in some spicy red sauce, tortilla chips, and rice. Mexican food. Yum. I wasn't too picky about what I was eating. Unfortunately, there weren't any of the cookies that Max sang praises about, but I would be sure to eat them sometime soon.

I had almost finished the delicious plate of food with Val came back up with a glass of water and two pills. "These with get rid of your pain, but they will also make you drowsy. If you want to sleep after taking them, just do so. You'll heal faster with some sleep." The pills made me a bit nervous, and the fact that they would make me drowsy made me even more anxious, but I knew Val wouldn't try to hurt me, unlike whitecoats who wanted to experiment.

I ate my last spoonful of rice, then reached over and took the pills. I swallowed them in one gulp. Val picked up my empty plate and glass. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," she said with a warm smile. She left and was closing the door when a small, furry, black shape trotted into the room.

"Total!" I exclaimed. Total jumped up on the foot of the bed.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked, moving closer to me.

"I'm Max's Voice," I explained again as I started, hesitantly, to pet Total. I wasn't sure how he would take it. Total disliked being treated like a dog, although – amazingly – he _was _a dog! Bet you didn't know that... Anyway, apparently Total's hatred of being treated like a dog didn't extend to being petted, since, he burrowed himself into my side, luckily the one without the broken ribs. I continued to pet him until the pain medication began to kick in. I could feel the drowsiness threatening to take over. Despite what Val said, I tried to fight it. Hey, what can I say? Old habits die hard. It was habit to try and fight drowsiness. But after a while, I gave in and drifted off into a painless sleep.

* * *

I woke up to a pounding headache. I moaned softly and clutched my head. I knew I would live through it and that later I would get worse injuries if I stayed with the flock. But it still hurt!

Everyone was asleep. Total was no longer next to me.

_Ow!_ I thought to myself. _I thought Val said the pain medication would help the pain, not make it _worse!_ And she said sleep would help me_heal!

And, just like that, the pain in my head disappeared.

I knew one of the words in my thoughts had triggered it. I tried them all, this time touching my arm. None worked until I got to heal. I probably should have guessed that; it was pretty obvious. I _felt_ the torn skin mend itself. Wow...creepy. I also felt a drain on my energy. I realized I couldn't heal too much or I would pass out from lack of energy. I healed my ankle and my ribs but left it at that. I didn't feel very weak. I could still heal other things, but I didn't want to waste energy healing bruises or small cuts. But I knew who I should heal now.

Iggy.

I crept into his room. He lay, very still, on the bed, either asleep or unconscious. His arm and leg were in braces. We healed so fast there was no point in using actual casts on his broken bones. We could hold him down if he woke up so he couldn't get up and try to move around like_someone _(coughcough_Max_coughcough) would.

I put both hands on Iggy's arm after taking off the brace. I could feel his strong muscles under my hands. "Heal," I whispered to myself. The bone mended under my fingers. The drain was about the same as it had been for my ribs. I did the same for his broken leg and collarbone. Those were all the bones. I wasn't going to waste energy healing bruises on him either.

I had enough energy to heal one more thing. I flicked my eyes over Iggy's unconscious form until I reached his closed eyes.

_His eyes!_ I would give Iggy back his sight.

**Me: Well, soon I can post the oneshot I mentioned above.**

**Iggy: Yeah, you can once the next chapter's up, right?**

**Me: Yeah, that should have everything I need in it...**

**Iggy: But when does the oneshot take place?**

**Me: ...Poop. I guess I can't post it.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Iggy: Oh. My. God.**

**Me: What?**

**Iggy: Do you see that?**

**Me: See what?**

**Iggy: It's an ****_update_****.**

**Me: Oh, very funny. Shut up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

I closed my eyes and summoned every last bit of energy I had. I wasn't sure how drained I would be after healing these old wounds. I wasn't even sure they could be healed. But I would try my hardest anyway.

I opened my eyes and placed a fingertip on each of Iggy's closed eyelids. "Heal," I thought, and I could _feel_ Iggy's eyes heal. I could feel the nerves reconnecting. The energy drain took almost all of my pent-up power. I didn't dare close my eyes for fear I would fall asleep right there.

I leaned over Iggy. I knew it was wrong, but this would probably be my only opportunity to kiss him. My lips pressed against his for a fleeting instant, then I backed away. "I love you, Ig," I whispered, then turned to leave the room.

"Indigo."

I slowly turned around. Iggy was awake, but his eyes were still shut. "How long…"

"Long enough," he interrupted, opening his eyes. That was exactly what I needed. "I can…see!" he whispered in awe. I darted into my room and flung myself onto my bed. Why? This could never work! What was I thinking!

"Indigo?" Iggy asked from my doorway.

"Go away!" I demanded, my voice muffled by the pillows.

"Indigo, I…"

"No," I said fiercely, looking at him. An involuntary shiver passed over his body as he truly saw me for the first time. "Don't say something kind to let me down easily. Say what you want to."

"If you wish," Iggy muttered. "Indigo…I love you."

My jaw dropped. "What?" I whispered.

"I…I love you," Iggy repeated. Then his lips were in mine with unbridled passion. I met him with equal urgency. Breathless, I pulled away a moment later. Iggy's breaths were coming in short pants. My drowsiness was completely forgotten.

"You love me too?" I asked. Stupid question. Of course he did. He just kissed me, for God's sake!

"Do I need to prove it to you again?" Iggy asked teasingly, his lips over mine.

"Yes," I whispered. Iggy's lips lowered over mine until they touched. My fingers knotted their way into his unkempt hair and his long fingers through my thick locks. We broke away together, both gasping for breath.

"I love you, Ig," I breathed.

"I realize that," Iggy teased. His breath caught as he looked in my face again. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

"You're not too bad yourself," I replied, looking over his muscular arms and pale blue eyes. A faint blush came over his cheeks. "Oh Ig, I've loved you since I saw you in the hotel."

"When I heard your heartbeat, I felt the weirdest thing. I…I wanted to go over to you and kiss you. I didn't even know who you were yet."

"Same here," I replied. "But I 'knew' you through Max. I saw you secondhand through her eyes. But when I saw you with my own…everything changed. We were meant to be together, Iggy."

"Why fight fate?" Iggy asked. Then his lips were again on mine. I was powerless against it. If Iggy told me to jump off a cliff right now with my wings tucked in, I would.

I managed to pull away from Iggy after gathering all my willpower. "Let's go downstairs," I gasped.

Iggy looked from my outfit to his. A blush crept up on my cheeks. Oops. "Maybe we should change first," he offered.

"Yeah, let's," I replied. My shirt was ripped and bloody, and Iggy's was covered in stone dust and also ripped. Iggy leaned down for one last peck before leaving for his room. I stood stunned for a moment, then leaned down to get by backpack it was next to my bed, but the clothes weren't in there. I got up and strode over to the closet on the other side of the room. I opened it to find my other set of clothes buried under a mountain of outfits I guessed belonged to Ella. I sighed and dug out my clothes, slipping them on as fast as I could. No offense to Ella, but a very tight shirt wasn't the best choice for me. Plus she was shorter than me, so I doubted many of the outfits would fit me well.

When I was dressed and ready, I ran downstairs, hoping the sound wouldn't wake anyone else. When I was down, I rushed to the kitchen, where I could hear the clattering of pans. "Iggy," I whispered, coming up behind him. "Guess who." He turned around and kissed me, then pulled away a second later. "Iggy?"

"I hear Max moving upstairs," he hissed. My eyes widened. "Can you get in her head without her noticing?"

"Yup," I replied. I closed my eyes. "Wanna hear it?"

"Yes, please," Iggy whispered, his hands around my waist. Although this was very distracting, I entered Max's mind.

"I thought I heard something," I said in a voice that sounded so eerily like Max that Iggy jumped and turned to look for her before realizing it was me. "Hmm…don't see anything. Wait a second…the door to Iggy's room is open. Oh, no! He's gone! Wait, is that Indigo's door? She's gone too! I bet Itex did this. It's too much of a coincidence that the two most injured flock members were taken. I'll check downstairs, then I'll wake the flock." I extracted myself from Max's mind as she started down the stairs. I blinked a few times; it was always a bit unnerving to see totally different scenery in front of me. "What now?" I hissed in my normal voice.

Iggy shrugged. "Come clean?"

I wracked my brain, but I couldn't think of a better idea. "Okay. But you're explaining our relationship."

Iggy blushed. "I didn't-" he started, but he was cut off by Max entering the kitchen. She stared at us for a moment, Iggy's arms still around me, then ran at us.

"OhmiGod!" she squealed, sounding a bit like Nudge. "I was so worried! Never do that again! But wait…what are you doing up?"

"New power of Indigo's," Iggy said without explanation. Max turned to me expectantly and I saw a nasty-looking cut across her forehead.

"Ow, Max. That looks painful. Come here, let me help." Looking confused, Max stood right in front of me. I put my finger on the cut and thought, "heal." The cut disappeared.

Max's face was almost comically incredulous as she put her finger to her forehead. "What…"

"Indigo, you explain. I'm gonna go watch TV," Iggy said.

Max's face looked a little confused. "Sorry, Ig, but you can't watch…" Her voice trailed off as Iggy faced her. "Ig, you're looking right…at…me…"

"I'd brush your hair if I were you," Iggy said in an off-hand way.

Max stared. "You can see."

"What?" said a voice behind me. I turned around.

"Dad!"

**Me: Yes, Jeb has now entered the mix.**

**Iggy: Aren't you going to apologize for the long wait?**

**Me: Yeah, I probably should...Sorry!**

**Iggy: That was a crappy apology.**

**Me: Well I'm ****_sorry_**** that you think my apology is sub-par.**


	8. Discontinued

**Well, another story gone. I never really had any direction for this story past where it is now, and if I did, I had those ideas two and a half years ago when I started this story and I no longer remember them. Anyway, it's been fun, but I'm finished writing this. As per usual, this is now available for "adoption" by anyone who wants it.**


End file.
